


I don't need you, but I want you

by LazyStudent



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationships, Some young justice female bashing, Teen Titans glow up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyStudent/pseuds/LazyStudent
Summary: Half of the Titans left without a word, the others stayed. When Star city is under attack The Team meets The Titans. Old romances will awaken leaving the new ones ruined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Raven and Starfire – 21
> 
> Kid Flash and Nightwing – 22
> 
> Beast Boy and Terra – 19
> 
> Jinx and Bumblebee – 23
> 
> Cyborg – 24
> 
> Also if you love Megan, Artemis, and Zatanna...then you probably won't like this story. But if you like the female Titans...then this is for you!
> 
> Posted this from my account of Fanfiction.net

She watched Robin or now known as Nightwing, with Kid Flash, Speedy, and Beast Boy, and the other ex- Titans appear on the news with other young superheroes standing behind the one and only Justice League members.

She noticed along with the individuals beside her that Nightwing was holding a girl named Zatanna's hand. Kid Flash was holding a girl named Artemis's hand and Bumblebee was holding a guy named Guardian's hand. And good old Beast boy standing proudly beside them all.

Standing up with her cloak barely touching the ground, she walked to the center table where the remote was and turned off the T.V.

"So, what are we going to do now Raven?" The man named Cyborg said breaking through the deafening silence they were all under.

"We do nothing, this was their choice to leave, we will not just come running to them, asking why they haven't returned. Besides it's been 5 years, we've managed without them." Raven answered in her signature monotone that hasn't been heard in a while.

"But friend Raven we can't just sit here and not pay visit to our _friends_." Exclaimed the only real alien in the group, Starfire.

"True, we need answers we can't just let them leave like that!" Terra the only semi-normal person there shouted. None of them were surprised at her reaction. They all knew that she wanted to see Beast boy again after her memory returned, but only to have her wish crushed into a million pieces. So she became more serious in matters having no need to joke around anymore.

Cyborg having matured in the last five years shook his head and watched as the argument went back and forth between his sister figure and leader Raven, and his teammates. Listening in he heard the most truthful statement that's been said in a while that put him and everyone else in rage.

_**RAVEN POV~** _

"If they're our friends why did they leave us without even a second glance? No note, phone call, message, nothing. We had to find them on Television." I signed, it's like the world is mocking us. We searched for them for so long, I even used my bond with Nightwing, but he shut me out. He closed the doors to me which meant he closed them to everyone else as well. Nothing even for Starfire.

Everyone glanced at me and each face held pain and sadness. Something I didn't need to see to know they had.

"Fine but at least we know where they are now." Terra figured.

"Yes! It is most joyful to know our friends are alive and well! It also seems that I will be going to bed. Goodnight my friends." The pain masking alien walked towards the door. No doubt feeling confused as to why Nightwing left, and is with another girl. I had to admit it shocked me that she wasn't angry enough to fly to there location and kill the other woman in cold blood.

"Alright then let's follow Starfire's example and get some sleep, we'll discuss things in the morning," I instructed having seen the time. It was only 6:30, but I already felt exhausted and I knew the others were too.

"Okay see you guys in the morning." Cyborg said sitting up from the couch and heading towards the door. Everyone exited the room except me.

I was alone to think about all the stuff that had happened recently. Having Terra back was a good thing even though I doubt Beast Boy knows of this. Such a shame seeing that Terra still loves him, including Star with Dick, and I've had my suspicions about Cy and Bumblebee but maybe not. But more importantly, why did they leave, especially without telling us? I could feel my mouth twist into a frown, why did _he_ leave me?


	2. Chapter 2

THE TEAM

"What's happening?" An excited Beast Boy asked as the rest of 'The Team' came into the room. Batman was at the computer typing in coordinates and showing the news on screen. All the members gasped at seeing a huge pink-like creature destroying Star City.

"Plasmus!" Nightwing along with the ex-Titans voiced in shock.

"You know what that thing is?" Zatanna asked looking at her boyfriend confused.

"Yes…before I was on this team... I was on another and we fought him a lot."

"Oh." Zatanna answered realization kicking in. 'He was on another team?'

"Wait! But why is he near Star when he should be in…Jump!" Kid Flash said slightly panicking while tightening his arm around Artemis's waist.

"Well how did you defeat him last time?" Megan asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well…"

"No time we can discuss this later right know the city is in trouble." Batman interrupted.

"Right let's go Team!" Nightwing yelled.

"Hey, have any of you seen the news?" Terra asked the Titans.

"No why?" Cyborg asked after exiting the kitchen, Star and Raven floating behind him.

"Watch." She grabbed the remote and turned to the news channel. Everyone looked on in silence and shock seeing one of their old villains in Star City looking like the size of Godzilla.

"Oh no! Isn't this the city where friend Roy and child live in!?" Yelled Starfire panicking at the thought of anything happening to them.

"Yes it is" Raven replied.

"What should we do?" Cyborg asked getting ready to go, but paused.

What stopped him was a ship flying towards Plasmus letting out the heroes they saw on T.V earlier. They also caught sight of Roy helping them out.

"Fine here's the deal," Raven said walking in front of the T.V. never taking her eyes off it.

"If they look as if they need help then will go…deal?"

"Deal." The Titans said, having a small amount of resentment towards helping the other heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Team

Kid Flashes POV~

I watched as The Team was slowly being taken down by Plasmus. Aqualad had a concussion, Artemis was stuck on a building, Superboy was sucked inside the thing, and the others were barley holding him off. I was at least trying to circle aound him to maybe keep him from moving. Was it working? No.

He's just so big and why was he here?! Who woke him up? Did somebody do this on purpose? Questions were pouring out of my head like a waterfall, along with my emotions. Panic, confusion, anger, worry.

Remembering her made it worse. How she would sense my anxiousness and send a wave of calm over me when we fought enemies like this. How she stopped me from hyperventilating to death.

She made me feel like I was powerful, like I could do anything with her there. But as I'm running around Plasmus I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I had stayed. Would she have been mine? No, I left her...I was stupid.

I slowly came back to reality, I had Artemis and she's enough, but I couldn't help but let my mind crawl back to her and how she would have made a plan to get everyone back and have her and Starfire take down Plasmus together. Like always.

I still knew Nightwing thought about Starfire. He would try and hide it but who was he fooling? I'm his bestfriend who could read him like a book...like the Titans could. The Team though couldn't come close. They tried but they would never have the bond that me, Nightwing and the others shared with the Titans. They couldn't read us like the Titans could.

They believed whatever we threw at them. Every fake smile and gesture, every laugh and joke. Out of all of them Kaldur was closest to figuring out the masks we wore. But being the Atlantean he was, he never confronted us. We were thankful for that.

The Team...is a team...not a family...

I stopped mid circle and looked around to see most of The Team beaten. The only ones able to move where Megan, myself, Nightwing, Beast boy, and Red Arrow having finally noticed he had joined the fray. A single thought came to my mind, 'Were going to lose.'

Titans~

"Are we going to help them now!?" Starfire asked their dark leader.

"I guess we need to hurry I have a bad feeling about something." Raven replied

"A bad feeling Rae, with what?" Terra asked, having built a strong relationship with her over the years since they restored her memories.

Raven turned slightly away from the door and her answer put everyone on edge.

"Where going to lose someone."


	4. Chapter 4

The Team

Nightwing POV~

Their comes a time in a young leaders life when they must admit defeat or call backup. This was one of those times.

"Team we need backup!" I shouted trying my best to get past Plasmus, but it was almost impossible as he separated some of his goo into their own movable globs.

I looked around and saw buildings destroyed and acid everywhere from Plasmus's green eyes. Zatanna ran towards me and told me all types of communications were gone. This was bad. But I learned from the best that there's always a way.

I looked up at Plasmus and saw that his arm was stretched out toward us. I managed to dodge but Zatanna was to slow and got stuck in his goo. Roy who was near us shot a freeze arrow and broke the ice so she could get free. I nodded to him in thanks and tried to think of a plan to get rid of this huge problem.

KF was running on top of him dodging and weaving. I was about to warn him on an incoming mass of pink when I saw a black bubble surround him. I heard Artemis's panicked voice call his name, but the bubble did not waver.

It floated to the ground and dissipated, waves of nostalgia washed over me. But before I could say anything I saw a green energy blast hit Plasmus in his eyes making acid spill out. One name came to my mind at that point.

'Titans'

**Titans**

**Normal POV~**

The Titans easily spotted the huge pink mass from the T-Ship, crushing houses and buildings. Raven couldn't get the feeling of loss out of her head, who was it? Were they too late?

"Let's go." She ordered the Titans. They didn't hesitate to leave the ship after landing a safe distance away. Raven and Starfire took the lead while Terra and cyborg where on top of one of her rocks.

Raven spotted some of her ex-teammates and other young superheroes sprawled out everywhere. Pushing the nagging feeling of sadness and hate she noticed Kid Flash running on top of Plasmus while large amount of goo were heading towards him. Calmly chanting her mantra she put Kid Flash into a bubble and levitated him toward the ground ignoring the panicked shout of his name.

"Do whatever is necessary." She ordered her team while flying to the incapacitated heroes.

Plasmus was always scared of Starfire so this stopped him from destroying more buildings and having him focus on them. Terra was throwing everything she had at him while Cyborg was blasting out his green orbed eyes, spilling more acid and causing Plasmus to scream out in pain.

Raven was gathering all the super heroes on top of one building. Before any of the Team could question her she flew off the building and used her demonic powers to surround most of Plasmus and stop him from moving. This gave Starfire the perfect opportunity to pass halfway through him and in one quick burst of energy he was down for the count.

Starfire took hold of the now human Plasmus and set him on the ground for the police to come and get him. Then flew up toward Raven and the rest of the Titans.

"That was easy." Cyborg stated after jumping off the rock him and Terra were on, landing a few feet away from The Team.

**The Team**

The Team stood in awe as they processed what just happened.

"Well, what do you know the Teen Titans are in Town." Kid Flash stated, getting over his shock and trying to make a joke to ease the growing tension.

"It's just 'Titans' now Wallace, we changed it after you guys left." Raven stated harshly making Kid flinch, but her eyes held sadness not anger which Artemis caught, making her narrow her eyes.

"It's good to see you guys again, but we didn't need your help." Nightwing informed them taking a glance every once in a while at Starfire.

The Titans stayed still even Starfire floated down while looking at Nightwing with what looked like betrayal.

The Team decided to keep quiet for now, they didn't know what was going on between their teammates and the Titans.

"Well from what it looked like, you guys were on the ground pretty much defeated until we got here. No thank you for saving your sorry asses?" Cyborg retorted having lost all respect for Nightwing.

"What you say, robot!?" Superboy yelled.

"You heard me, you wannabe!" Cyborg answered clearly pissed.

"Hey man that's not cool" Beast Boy finally spoke up.

"Oh don't even try to talk you grass stain." Terra scoffed making Beast boy back up as he just realized Terra was there.

"Terra your alive!"

"Obviously!" Terra gritted her teeth.

She couldn't believe this! The guy she fell in love with didn't even notice her? She was fighting a Godzilla slurpee for fuck's sake! She couldn't believe that he just noticed. Tears almost threatened to spill but she wouldn't allow that. Not in front of these so called heroes.

"Enough!" Raven hissed out irritated beyond belief especially with that nagging feeling still there coupled with extra feelings of pain, hate, and love from her team. She looked at Kid Flash then towards Nightwing seeing as he was the leader, and asked the question that had been gnawing at the back of her head since she got here.

"Is everyone here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Titans

Raven POV~

They all looked at me like I just lost my mind, but I had to make sure so I can sleep peacefully later as selfish as that sounds.

I watched as he raced around his team saying that everyone was here. But that feeling still didn't leave so I asked something, that to them must have been out of the blue.

"Do you guys have any family members around here?"

The girl named Artemis glared at me some more which really didn't faze me in the slightest.

Normal POV~

"Why are you asking this?" Artemis questioned, drawing her arrow.

"Please! We must know! Leader Raven has had the bad feeling that someone is going to die." Starfire answered her solemnly, only referring Raven as Leader when in public.

"Really know, and how is that possible?"

Kid was about to answer but Raven shockingly beat him to it.

"That is none of your concern, so are you going to answer or not?" Her patience was starting to run thin. If they weren't going to answer, then she would find out herself.

Nightwing knowing somewhat the full extent of her powers took the initiative and responded. "Red Arrow is the only one that lives here, why do you ask?"

Raven quickly turned to Red Arrow dread taking over full force.

"Roy was…Lian at your home?"

"Yes" he replied nonchalantly but then sudden realization hit him like a truck. He only muttered two words before he left in a run. "Oh no"

"Wait! who is Lian!?" Beast Boy along with the other members wondered.

"She's his daughter" Terra answered.

"How do you guys know this?" Aqualad asked.

"Long story short, he came to us for help and we gave it to him." Raven replied taking flight.

"What? Why! We were here, and who's the mother?" Kid asked as he and everybody else followed Red Arrow.

"Because we would not have judged him, and we had sworn not to utter the mother's name." Starfire spoke flying high in the air but low enough for them to hear.

Minutes later they came to a stop and gasped at what they saw.

Roy's house was in ruins, everyone didn't move a muscle as Roy cried out Lian's name. However adrenaline hit them and they moved forward looking for the little girl. But their efforts weren't needed as Roy found her small body under a pile of rubble in the middle of the wrecked home and cradled it with all his might. Everyone gathered around him and watched as he cried out, slowly becoming undone as he knew it was his fault for being so careless.

Her body was scratched and bruised, with a few deep wounds causing blood to gush out leaving a small pool under him.

"The house must have collapsed on her." Raven said taking notice of all the damaged houses around them.

Half of them felt ashamed for not being there to help and prevent this from happening, the other half was mad that the ignored their teammate, but no one spoke a word having nothing to really say. Except until kid remembered something.

"Hey Rae can't you…like...bring her back?" He nervously asked not knowing how she would react to his question.

Everyone turned their attention to her, even Roy. She looked at the ground and then at the sky pondering on what she should do, but answered none the less.

She sighed heavily, "I can't, her soul is too pure as a child, if I tried to get it back it would blacken and turn dark."

Unconsciously she grabbed the middle of her chest where her heart was and gripped the red jewel over it.

In a tone like ice, but not condemning she looked over at Roy and stared into his eyes.

"Trust me...you wouldn't want her soul to be that way. It won't be worth it."

"Is there any other way?" Roy whispered but everyone caught it.

"Zatanna?" Nightwing whispered.

"Sorry, I can't bring people back from the dead." She answered

Raven thought for a moment thinking all the way toward her heritage…and her family.

"Alright…I have an idea but theirs a 50/50 chance this person will do it.

"Who!?" Roy rasped out.

"…..My…older sister."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for those who don't like OC's, Raven really does have siblings but they're all "guys" so I made one a girl and she will only be in the story a few times. I know Raven is suppose to be older but that would be weird if she needed help from a younger sibling. So yeah some of this is not really canon or anything.

"You have an older sister!?" KF asked super confused, this was something he did not know about. Even with...or when he had a close relationship with her.

Raven only nodded and decided to explain to everyone who she was.

Yes, before she wouldn't have ever thought about it and would have just avoided the situation.

But times were different, she was older, and wiser, and had already stopped the prophecy from happening fully. She felt no reason to hide anymore. Either they accept her or they don't, she's been through too much to care about what these other heroes thought of her. However, she did care about what the Titans -ex or not thought about her. Those were the only opinions that mattered to her.

Raven POV~

I took a deep breath and started to tell everyone a little bit about my family. I'm older now and it's not like it'll hurt and it'll stop them from asking any future questions. Besides my real family is behind me and they can care less what race I am.

" My sister runs one of the seven dimensions of what you know as Hell. Yes, there are nine places you could go to when you die. Purgatory, or what you call Heaven, Limbo, and the rest are the dimensions or floors of hell. Each dimension is ruled by somebody who is a multi-dimensional being. I am one of those beings seeing as I took over my father's position a while ago so I now rule somewhat the first dimension while my sister rules the seventh.

She is a full demon unlike me and so she is more powerful and is sometimes less understanding. I also have five brothers who were created also and together we create the seven sins. As few of you know, I represent Pride my sister represents Wrath. Why get help from Wrath, well that's because she doesn't have my father make decisions for her unlike our brothers who are purely evil, and were supposed to run the other dimensions of hell but were replaced by other high ranking demons, besides the last two.

Anyways since she is more powerful and has more connections because she's way older I will be asking her to fix this situation. Hopefully, she's in a good mood. So while you guys digest this information I will summon her."

Normal POV~

Everyone was in more shock of what they had heard except a few, the Titans. Raven walked away from the group and said the necessary incantations while using her dark magic trying to finish the summoning spell.

"She's a demon! I knew I felt something off about her!" Zatanna screeched. She moved her hands to point at Raven and was about to cast a spell until strong hands took her wrists and forcefully turned her around.

"Don't you dare Zatanna."

Zatanna along with the rest of the team watched in shock as Kid Flash, the joking ladies man, glared daggers at her in anger.

"Why! She could kill us all!"

"Also why are you defending her so badly?" Artemis cut in glaring harshly at him drawing her arrow to point it at Raven who knew what was happening but kept on casting her summoning spell ignoring them.

Nightwing who was still processing what was happening became pissed at how his girlfriend was about to hurt his sister-like figure, even if she doesn't see it like that anymore.

"Zatanna, Artemis stop." He demanded.

This made them both stare at him wide-eyed. Kid released Zatanna's wrists and stood beside Nightwing.

"She is important to us just like the rest of the Titans." He finished knowing Nightwing would tell them how they felt. Turning around he made his way to Beast boy and laid a hand on his shoulder when seeing the confliction in his eyes at the argument between his friends.

Zatanna could comprehend what was happening and Artemis felt jealously fill her. Both looked at Nightwing as he stepped towards them with an air of finality. None of the Team moved from there spots not knowing how to handle the situation for never seeing Nightwing and KF so mad.

"You will not touch her no matter what. Do you even realized what would have happened if you did?" The control over his voice wavered slightly causing them to briefly hear the anger that he held back.

Seeing them shake their heads he frowned with utter disappointment.

"Look behind you."

Both girls turned around and gasped at how they didn't notice the destructive force behind them.

Cyborg had his head cocked to the side and both arm cannons charged with red energy to fire at them. Terra had hundreds of long icicle shaped metal rods poised in the air, ready to be given the command to pierce them and rip them to pieces. Last but not least Starfire had both hands balled into fists and pointed at the girls creating a large green glow of energy ready to be fired, and if that wasn't enough her eyes were also ready to blast the girls to bits.

All three sported an unimpressed hard look with green, and yellow eyes glowing intently with an additional single red eye.

Starfire spoke fluently, letting everyone know she was dead serious. "Do you really think we would let you hurt our friend?"

Cyborg looked toward Kid Flash and nodded his approval. "You girls should thank Kid for saving your sorry asses."

"Seriously, did your simple minds really think we would allow you to kill her? Do it again and we'll kill you."

The heroes shivered at the blondes honesty at what would happen, causing Terra to glare at Beast boy causing him to flinch knowing exactly why.

He didn't help defend someone who was a part of his family.

Feeling the need to stop her judging gaze he spoke up over everyone.

"Dudes. Dudes!" Seeing everyone's eyes on him he straightened up his back and spoke with a confident, leadership voice that's rarely heard from him.

"Instead of freaking out over something that isn't even an issue we need to focus on what's really important right now. Getting Roy's daughter back. Not starting something that you can't finish. So start looking at the big picture and stop being so self-centered!"

Feeling himself glare at the girls he shook his head, those two completely forgot about the little girl in Roy's arms.

After his little speech, the Titans finally settled down but still had their guard up. Cyborg smirking at him and Starfire grinning slightly, while Terra looked on with a hint of happiness appearing in her eyes.

All three basically saying 'Good job' to him. He grinned in happiness but it soon turned into a frown as he saw Artemis look away and Zatanna breakdown and cry for forgetting little Lian.

The tension shifted now at seeing the black smoke rise from the ground but quickly dissipating leaving a slender figure of a woman in its place. She looked nothing like Raven almost the complete opposite as she had long white hair, tan skin, red eyes, wore a white cloak, and wore a lot of gold-like jewelry on in the shape of snakes.

She looked at Raven and tilted her head slightly

"Raven, what seems to be the problem hmmm, you never summon me?" She asked eyeing her sister with curiosity and a frown. Her voice was soft and comforting not what any of the Titans expected. Demonic? Yes. Smooth and...normal? No. But with her was a rise of temperature which caught everyone by surprise. Making Kaldur and Megan move farther back from the group.

"Hello Viper, I wanted to ask you if you could bring Lian Harper back to life as a favor." Raven said real slowly. She felt very uneasy of her elder sister's gaze, but then again who wouldn't be? Her eyes were completely red, no pupil, iris, or sclera just red. You couldn't read her eyes like anybody else's all you saw was chaos in them.

Her sister tilted her head all the way to the side to where she stared at the little body in Roy's arms.

"hmmm" she moved toward the body, everyone watching her every move not knowing how dangerous the situation could turn.

She stood in front of the body, eyes looking fascinated at first but then turned bored.

"Is this the girl?" She asked no one in particular.

"Yes it is" Roy rushed finally snapping out of his stupor.

Suddenly she scoffed and turned to Raven. "You want me to bring back this child? A child? Not even a fucking adult!?" She asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Yes! can you please help her." Nightwing pleaded. Just as much as the Team he hated not being there to help Roy, to help him through his misery.

She didn't turn to him but looked back at the body. She stared at it for about 5 minutes head tilted downward. Everyone was getting anxious and impatient for her answer but stayed quiet seeing as she was the only chance of fixing this.

"Alright, I'll do it I don't like the way she died anyways."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Megan asked confused on how she knew from staring.

"I can't say, it's against the rules of the deceased, but I'll tell you that it wasn't that pink blob, AND WHAT DO YOU THINK! I WAS STARING INTO FUCKING SPACE FOR NOTHING!?" Viper bellowed eyes becoming brighter and, voice going down octaves.

"Sorry." Megan said suddenly feeling small in comparison to her. Connor stepped in front of the martian just in case.

Viper ran her hand through her hair "Death's going to kill me" she muttered.

"Oi, Raven I need your help though, I found her soul but I can't touch it because it's too pure and it will disintegrate the moment I do, besides this is a shame seeing that there is only two of her in all the multi-dimensions and let me tell you there's a lot of dimensions."

"I can't, remember what would happen if I did?"

She thought about that for a moment and sighed.

"Hn, fine then the only way to get her back…" she said with a Cheshire grin putting Roy on edge. "Is for me to take her for about…uh...three days tops." Everyone looked at her like she possessed three heads, while Raven just sighed exasperated and thankful for her sister's eccentrics.

"No way!" Conner yelled.

"Well, either that or bye bye little girl." She said walking to where she had been summoned.

"Where would you take her?" Raven asked.

"To Death of course! Also, you are _so_ lucky we're related." She replied sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Now hurry up and make your choice." She spoke harshly.

"Do it. I'll do anything to get her back." Roy said fully determined.

"Are you sure Roy?" Nightwing walked over to him laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I am"

"Wait, how can we trust you!?" Megan questioned.

At this Viper stopped smiling and eyed the girl. Tilting her head she made a reply full of mirth.

"You can't, honestly I don't care, and if I wanted to I could wipe out your entire existence, by doing it myself or requesting it. But I won't because I'm…nice, I suppose, or nicer than most. Age does that to you when you're immortal and you see the _same_ crap happen again and again. So like I said before yes, or no?"

"Yes." Roy spoke up cradling Lian's body and standing up.

"About time!" Viper exclaimed, her hand glowed with red magic and as she lifted it up a huge red snake shot out of the ground and took Lian's body, and returned to her.

"Alright! Three day's tops. Bye bye now." At that red energy enveloped her and she disappeared with Lian.

"Where will I be able to find her when the three days are up!?" Roy asked anxiously toward Raven.

She stood and walked away along with the other Titans why giving a reply over her shoulder.

"She comes to you of course."


	7. Chapter 7

"WAIT!" Beast boy called.

Raven slowly turned around face expressionless as always, not giving any hint of what she's feeling at the moment. She slowly walked back toward 'The Team' and stopped a few feet in front of them.

"What?" Raven replied tiredly, summoning her sister wasn't as fun and easy as some people thought.

"We haven't seen you guys in forever, would you like to come back to our base?" Nightwing slightly pleaded looking over at Starfire; Zatanna saw this and looked hurt. 'She tried to kill me! Why would he still look at her like that?'

"Honestly after what just happened, no."

Raven turned back toward her team with a frown, and walked to where the T-ship was.

"Can we at least keep in touch?" KF asked slightly desperate, which made Artemis bare her teeth in frustration.

"You should know where to go to find us, or have you already forgotten?" Starfire frowned, as they vanished into the T-ship.

The Titans

"Are you alright Raven?" Terra asked, breaking the stiff silence.

She was worried about her, knowing Raven had a relationship with KF, and seeing him together with that angry blonde chic probably hurt her. Not to mention all the emotions from everyone coupled with a death and talking to a sister no one knew about, would probably put a huge strain on her.

"Yes…I am" Raven answered never taking her eyes off the sky.

'Liar'

Little did they know Raven was having an inner battle with her emotions. Rage wanting to kill that Blondie, Love wanting to crawl in a hole, Sadness crying and wailing, Happy was silent for once, Jealousy was hitting anything that was near her, and all the other emotions were silent and calculating. So yep Raven was in the middle of it all. Happy day.

"Cyborg lets just go home." Raven said sounding exhausted.

"Right Rae."

The Team

Beast boy POV~

We arrived back at Mount Justice and even I could feel the tension wave off of everybody. Roy left to tell Batman what happened so that just left the rest of us sitting or standing awkwardly with each other. I knew a fight was going to break out, and I have an idea that it's the famous spitfire couple.

Normal POV~

"So… Wally, who was that girl?" Artemis demanded after minutes of silence. Wally looked up, bright green eyes staring at her.

"She's the new leader of the Titans." He answered casually. Artemis stood up from the couch furious, the other Team members watched in shock as she yelled at KF, not a regular yell like usual, but a pain and emotional yell.

"NO she's not, I saw the way you looked at her! And you know what I'm asking what she was to you, it looked like you would leave me any second for that witch!"

That did it for Kid Flash, he shot up from his seat, standing at his full height and stared down at his girlfriend.

"She was one of my closest friends, anything else that involves her and me is none of your business." He growled.

She looked at him with hurt as she backed away and ran to her room. Zatanna stood also and went after her knowing that she felt the same as Artemis from her earlier conversation with Nightwing.

FLASHBACK

Zatanna POV~

We were getting ready to leave but not before I dragged Nightwing to the side away from the team and rubble.

"What is it Zatanna?" He asked staring down at me.

"Okay forget about the whole demon thing but what was that back there? You kept on looking at that alien girl." I asked confused and wanting an answer.

"It was nothing." He answered looking away.

I frowned, "Fine then why did you protect that demon girl so harshly?"

He turned to me glowering which made me flinch.

"She is not a demon. She is just as human as a me and you and I'd bet my life on that."

This confused me and angered me. Who exactly were these people!? Everything I knew was starting to fall apart.

"Why are they so important to you and the others!? Tell me dammit! Why is everything about them now! Why did KF look like he'd seriously injured me if I'd attacked that girl?!"

He gritted his teeth now, "Zatanna it's nothing."

I felt my anger build up, this obviously wasn't nothing. The way the other member's a.k.a Beast boy, KF, and Bee acted toward the other team was very noticeable. Especially the whole demon thing! Did they not know demons were dangerous?

"This is not just nothing Nightwing! Is this going to affect are relationship?" I yelled voicing the question that has plagued me since I first saw him looking at that girl with affection that he's never looked at me with, and the whole not trusting me about that demon girl.

"Raven is like a sister to me not a demon! And Starfire was my girlfriend! What do you want me to do forget her! Me and her broke up a long time ago, and do you really think I'm not going to be loyal to you!?" He yelled back.

"…yes" My eyes widened as the word slipped out of my mouth, I felt tears come to my eyes, the jealousy was overwhelming me.

He stared in shock and backed away from me.

Normal POV~

"I'm heading back." Nightwing informed as he walked away with his head down.

Zatanna stood there for a few more moments wiping away her tears.

'Hey Zatanna you coming yet, we're ready to leave?' Megan asked telepathically.

"…Yeah I'm coming."


	8. Chapter 8

The Titans

Ravens POV~

I got up early in the morning like I always do, but this time was different. I didn't sleep at all last night, tossing and turning from nightmares of what happened yesterday.

Even though Starfire and the rest didn't think I was paying attention during the summoning process, I was. I couldn't help but feel shock, embarrassment and happiness. Not for the Titans though, because I knew if the situation was reversed I would fight for them as well. It was for Wally, why did he threaten them? Even his own girlfriend.

I knew that wasn't going to work out for him when they got to Mt. Justice. I'm still slightly surprised Cyborg but a tracking device on Beast boy when no one was looking. Mt. Justice seems to be a nice area for a base, so the justice league could watch out for the Team and other heroes. Like a pet. I cracked a smile at that, thinking the 'Team' as the Justice League's pets that they order around. Including Dick and Wallace.

thump

I felt my eyes widen before my brain registered the fact that my heart just skipped a beat. I frowned walking through the hallways. All the emotions I've bottled up after he left, is slowly tipping over. Love was starting to wait for him again, I could feel the frown on my face deepen.

"Dammit."

I could feel my eyes close as I leaned on the wall for support. I couldn't help but remember one of my most happiest memories being in the Titans.

~FLASHBACK~

"Come on Rae!"

"No!"

Both Teens were at the bottom of Titans tower near the sea. Raven had been simply looking out at the waves until a smiling speedster ran around her flipping off her hood and asking her to go with him to a new place he found.

"Please!" He gave his best puppy dog face.

"No."

"Come on Rae no one can resist this face."

Raven stared at him and raised a single eyebrow as he stared a foot away from her face with wide doe-like eyes.

She sighed and guessed whatever place it was, was more enlightening than waves and sunlight. Unless it was more sunlight. She couldn't help but grimace at the thought.

Standing up and facing him she watched as a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Don't get too happy Wally, now where is it, so I can teleport us there." Hand already surrounded in black energy ready to get this over with.

"Oh no Rae, I have to take us there." His smile never leaving his face.

Frowning she looked at him and nodded, not quite understanding what he meant by that. Not until he scooped her up and sped away across the water and through places she couldn't make out. She looked at him with so much surprise and embarrassment that she forgot to feel angry, until he looked down at her and smiled. That's when she started to glare at him with new found anger, but gave up in her helpless state.

She gave herself a pat on the back though, for not shrieking from surprise when he lifted her up before. Her head laid on his chest as she watched the scenery go by in globs of color stretching across the plain.

Surprising herself at the content she felt just being in his arms, she couldn't help but blush. That's when she noticed him staring at her. Her blush increased ten-fold turning her face bright red which caused her to berate herself for not putting back on her hood earlier.She knew it was too late now, the speed they were going would not allow her to move much. So she settled with breathing as normal as possible to keep down the blush while looking at the colors of the buildings again. When she took a peek at him she felt herself relax more at seeing him focus on the path they were taking and not her.

What seem to last an hour was actually four minutes. Kid let down Raven in front of a small cave that seemed to be on a small deserted island.

"Okay Wally what am I looking at, before I send you into another dimension."

He couldn't help but send a bright smile to her weak threat.

"Come on Raven let's go inside before the sun sets completely!" He excitedly yelled out, already walking into the cave.

Raven could feel the need to roll her eyes but dismissed it and walked behind the speedster. After about two minutes of walking he stopped which caused her to move next to him then stop. Scoping out the place she saw only darkness and a small hole in the ceiling letting in a little light.

"Wally, what are you trying to show me?" Now skeptical, until she felt a hand slip into hers. Thanking the darkness for hiding her blush she looked up at him with a confused face knowing he won't be able to see it.

"Just wait for it Rae." He said with a calm tone that almost scared her for a moment until she saw the moonlight fall through the hole in the ceiling. She couldn't help but gasp in wonder and amazement as the moonlight revealed thousands of sparkling crystals all of different shapes, sizes, and color.

"Wally..." She said breathlessly as she slipped her hand out from his and walked toward all the glistening crystals. He watched her touch some of the quartz and saw her face contort in amazement at finding a small stream of water leaving through the cave making the ground look almost like a rainbow.He smiled when her amethyst eyes sparkled with the rest of the jewels in the cave.

Turning to Wally she went and did something she never did unless something done meant a lot to her, she hugged him. She could feel her heart flutter and felt the need to keep hugging. Raven knew she didn't want to let go but she tried anyways, and failed only moving back a little with her arms still wrapped around his waist.

She felt the flutter again. Staring up at his face she looked straight into his green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight and felt her face grow red again.

Feeling the brave side of her rise forward, she tip toed closer to his face, closed her eyes and kissed him. She was entranced at feeling his soft lips against hers and felt her heart swell. But she soon felt scared that he wouldn't return her affection and was about to stop until she felt him respond slowly then fiercely against her own slow movement, guiding her through all the motions.

He didn't want to scare her off by kissing her to fiercely or to fast so he tested the waters slightly to make sure he was in her comfort zone. Then gradually increasing the passion in it. It was almost getting to hard to do for the fact that she was inexperienced, but he couldn't mess this up or she would never trust him again. Or worse end their friendship and...new relationship? So he pushed his impulses back in the corner of his mind to save for later, hoping she didn't pick up on them.

He couldn't believe what was happening. Raven made the first move, not him! She was kissing him! The untouchable Raven, one of the most powerful of the Titans!

When she backed away for air she looked at him and grew embarrassed at his ecstatic face looking down at her.

"I couldn't help but wonder if blushing brighter was even possible for you~" He teased.

Glaring at him for ruining the moment she couldn't help but smile at the happiness she was feeling.

Seeing her smile made him happier and less nervous. With a wink he scooped her up again.

"You didn't destroy anything Rae, which means you can share your emotions with me, especially the affectionate ones~"

Before she could hit the side of his head he sped away preventing her from exacting her revenge. Glaring at his face the whole time she noticed the twinkle in his green eyes that weren't there before. As if he sensed her stare he looked down into her eyes and smiled while tightening his hold on her. That's when the flutter in her heart burst and she knew she wanted to be with him.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Groaning as a headache started to form I walked into the living room and headed straight to the kitchen for my herbal tea. I took a cup from the cabinet and warned up some water. I frowned noticing I was almost out of tea but I could careless at the moment, letting the hot cup heat up my hands I moved toward the couch to sit in the middle.

It was about five in the morning so none of my teammates where down here yet. 'Good', I wasn't prepared to see their faces yet, not now at least.

I reached toward the coffee table and took the remote and changed to the news channel, silently hoping nothing horrible was going on. At least nothing bad to make us save the day. I don't think we could tolerate it after seeing our other-halves with other people yesterday and dealing with all that drama.

"For people who weren't here to witness this chaos yesterday, we will playback what happened as Plasmas a Jump City villain was spotted destroying parts of Star City.

The Team came to the peoples rescue but it seems that they were beaten, until Jump City's heroes 'The Titans' came to help out and easily defeated Plasmas while saving The Team in the process.

The city right now is saying their thanks, and is going under reconstruction for the buildings that were demolished.

But for some civilians they are questioning why 'The Team' even though they have a few members that were originally from the 'Titans' were unable to defeat an old foe? Will they team up? Why did they leave? Can they…"

I turned the channel not wanting to hear any more. No doubt The Team and probably every other superhero out there were going to see this.

The one thing that emotion knowledge kept bugging me about was why Plasmas was there to begin with. But why was he there? Who even new about him besides Slade? But most of all why was Lian targeted? Their was no way that her death was just collateral damage.

I felt myself sigh and started rubbing my temples feeling the stress of all this build up.I quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost six. Getting up I teleported myself to the roof to watch the rising sun and meditate a little.

Normal POV~

She sat on the ledge and watched the flowing water that seemed to invite the sun. She used to love watching the sun, but now she felt slightly bitter toward it. It reminded her of how she would watch it along with Wally and maybe even Robin.

"Why did they leave?" She said to no one in particular.

"I miss them." Raven finally admitted to herself, feeling the painful thud of her heart beating.

"We all do Rae."

Startled she turned around to find the rest of her team behind her. She wondered why she couldn't sense them and realized her sadness and negative emotions were weakening her powers and making them waver. Standing up she turned to face them with her usual blank expression, however, her mask wasn't perfect, but cracked showing her worry and tiredness. But she tried to cover it up, she had to be strong for them, but she knew it was a waste of effort.

"Friend Raven we know how you feel… we all feel this." Starfire spoke, eyes red and puffy from tears while holding Silkie tightly.

Raven nodded her head and looked down to her boots. She shifted a little and decided on what she needed to do, on what they all needed to do.

Finding her resolve slowly build she faced her team, her family and spoke with a confidence that shocked them.

"Let's visit them. We need to be there to make sure everything goes smoothly. We aren't done saving the day just yet."

The Team

Kid Flash POV~

I heard my alarm blare beside my head. It's annoying ring making me finally get up. Looking at it I saw it was almost eleven. I let out a groan at how late it was and forced my body to get dressed then walk toward the kitchen. I didn't feel like running to get my millions of calories after feeling a depressing air float around me.

Walking into the kitchen Artemis passed me and glared at me harshly. That's when all the memories of what happened yesterday came flashing through my mind. The death, the Titans, the argument.

Guilt settled inside my stomach after recalling how I acted towards her. It wasn't her fault though, I shouldn't have reacted in such a way towards her. For an old relationship, if that's what I should call it. She didn't understand, but she threatened Raven. Did she think I would allow her to hurt Rae? The girl who clearly saved me from Plasmus and bunch of other times.

Frowning I didn't feel like eating anymore. Turning around I went to go find Dick, maybe he could help. He also had skeletons in his closet, more than anyone will know. Besides, he should be going through the same thing after what Zatanna pulled.


	9. Chapter 9

It was finally the third day now, Roy was trying not to have a mental breakdown.

He sat in his room filled with anxiety and fear. Was his daughter going to be the same? Was she going to remember him? Will she make it?

Those questions plagued his mind with such force that he hasn't left his room for the past two days since the wait began.

He relapsed on heroin again after the first four hours. He felt truly defeated and most of all devastated that the odds always seem to be really against him.

The bliss, and relief that came from the drug, made him forget about his failure of being a father and hero. He promised himself that he would stop after he sees Lian, but wouldn't dare face Cheshire again, he couldn't until he had his daughter back and in his arms, alive.

~FLASHBACK~

"Wha...what happened!? Where is she! Where is my daughter!?" Screamed a distressed Jade.

They were in front of the crumpled home that used to house their small family. Jade came to see them thinking they were alright, but stopped at seeing Roy stare at a pile of rubble that was their home. She stood in front of him now filled with fear and anger at not seeing Lian she screamed at him.

"She's…dead." He managed to say not looking at her, but down at his hands.

"…"

"Jade...I'm so sorry." He whispered finally lifting his head only to feel guilt rush and hit him as he saw tears stream down her pale face.

He reached out to her only to be slapped in the face.

His head snapped to the right. He could feel the stinging pain on his cheek and slowly, turning his head back to face her.

She stared at him intensely, he could practically hear her teeth grinding together.

"Fix it." She spat harshly.

"What" His eyes widened.

"Bring her back to me… because right know I don't know what to think of you." After she said that she left him by himself in the cold night.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

The Team was starting to get worried, they never knew about his daughter and were shocked that he didn't trust them with that information. They tried to get him out of his room but it was futile, he would just yell at them and tell them to leave him be.

So they gave up and figured that when the third day arrived they would finally get him to communicate with them.

However once in a while he would allow either Nightwing or Kid Flash sometimes even Kaldur in. He knew they wouldn't ask him anything about it until he was ready. But the only real reason in letting them in was so it would ease their nerves. Each time they would examine his fairly plain room with not much to look at, just dresses and weapons laid out. They would try to talk to him but he would just stay laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He would some times add his two cents in when they discussed their own matters especially when it came to the Titans. They were his family too, he would never forget that.

Roy POV~

I could feel the guilt slowly crush me and the uncontrollable anger that came with it. What did Viper mean by, 'I don't like the way she died.'? A knock was heard from my door drawing away my thoughts.

Normally I wouldn't have answered it, but since it was the 'day' I decided I had to answer it. Not knowing what news or conversation may come from the other side.

"Come in" Voice hoarse from not using it.

"It's me Conner we have guest… the Titans are here."

At the mention of the Titans I felt a jump start of adrenaline fill me, and felt my body fling itself from the bed and open the door, facing Conner in only a few seconds.

"Let's go."

Raven POV~

I could feel the Titans nervousness as well as my own.

Today was the day I kept telling myself.

I teleported us into Mt. Justice for the fastest transportation and kept a small reserve of good energy into my chakra in case things go haywire and we have a fight and I need enough energy to teleport us out. And judging from everyone's pissed or and confused attitudes we might just have that fight.

"What are you guys doing here, and you better answer or you'll regret it." Wally's girlfriend growled already having an arrow pointed at us. I could feel my anger stir inside me, the luck this girl had for me not sending her into a dimension without life was disappearing rapidly.

My lips tightened into a thin line. Jealousy was starting to seep into my very being. Did Wally leave for her? What did she have that I didn't? But of course who would want a demon spawn? A bitter smile slowly stretched onto my face. Who would want someone as messed-up as me?

Staring at all the heroes in front of me I felt a new strength ignite me. I am not about to look love sick and lost in front of these people. Especially not to show my family, the Titans that their leader was being weak over something so trivial. I needed to set an example for them and so I will. They were hurting just as much as I was, but now wasn't the time to let their carefully placed masks break. We needed to help get Roy's little girl back and that's exactly what's going to happen.

"We're here to support Roy, and make sure everything goes accordingly." My bitter smile was still in place for some reason but I didn't want to appear too rude or whatever they think of me as.

Walking toward them while ignoring the defensive stances they were in Starfire decided to take the lead.

"We wish to speak with Nightwing." Her tone of voice was emotionless which didn't suit her but meant that she was serious. But to me, Cy and Terra, we knew Star was hiding the pain of speaking his name and even thinking about him. We always thought him and Star were a great couple, but him leaving hurt so much that she was unable to fly for six whole months. But either way pride filled me even though I know, if it wasn't for Roy and Lian, Star would have attacked the team and forcefully bring Nightwing and the others back. Lian was the only thing stopping her...no if I was to be honest, I'd say we all would have went berserk on the Team. The Teams blatant disrespect was starting to get annoying, the others already annoyed.

Normal POV~

Artemis and her team were surprised The Titans took her threat in stride. They just walked over toward them and asked for Nightwing.

"Nightwing is with Wally, I'll go get them." The Green female Martian flew away, but not before giving a fish looking boy, a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll go get Roy." Conner said getting up in a hurry and leaving, a look of disgust on his face.

After the two left an awkward silence fell between the two teams, until of course, Beast boy broke it.

"So… I guess we should introduce the new guys here." He stated with a huge nervous grin on his face. He caught Terra's eyes and held contact with them as he introduced the members that they haven't seen before.

He slowly pointed to each person not breaking contact unless looking over to the person he was introducing.

"This guy here is Blue Beetle, the fish guy is Lagoon Boy, that's Wonder Girl, Batgirl, the new Robin, Rocket, and Mal. You guys should know the rest."

He chuckled slightly feeling more awkward then before but he still stared at Terra no matter what, even when she broke eye contact with him.

He couldn't help but have his chest swell up with excitement, there she was looking as good as ever...not in stone. But before he could think on it anymore he was interrupted by more members walking in, aka Nightwing, Kid Flash and Red Arrow.


	10. Chapter 10

As they walked into the living room, like a switch Ravens mind was in utter turmoil. Emotions radiated off of everyone, from pure happiness, to worry, anger, confusion, and...love?

Already having an idea on who felt what she pushed them away and focused on feeling the most important emotions which was Roy's. A headache was forming but she ignored it, focusing on the task at hand. Roy was as nervous as he could get, she wondered how he hadn't had a stroke yet. She also felt a small bit of happiness lingering in him. It felt weak and just seemed to float on the surface.

Feeling herself frown, she could only come up with the conclusion of drugs to cause this dirty bout of happiness. Trying not to glare she knew this wasn't going to be a good situation for him if his emotions were swayed by a petty drug.

A period of silence unfolded until Roy the emotional wreck he was stepped forward towards Raven, his hands slightly trembling as he walked.

"So is she… you know…?" He trailed off knowing she would understand what he was trying to say.

Raven stood stalk still trying to figure out what to say. She couldn't just say she didn't know, but she wasn't the type to beat around the bush either.

Staring at his defeated form she sighed, closing her eyes, she brought up her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know"

'There, I said it.' She thought as she opened her eyes to see him physically try to control his anger that was under his fake happiness.

Waves of it was practically hitting her as he slowly processed the statement.

Roy's shoulders shook, while his head faced the ground, not making eye contact with her anymore.

She could sense the Titans sadness and worry while feeling the anger boiling of the Team, but not as much as Roy's.

"Why…WHY ISN'T SHE HERE!?" He bellowed out viciously as his head shot back up. She could hear his teeth grinding together while glared ferociously at her.

"It's not her fault!" Terra cut in stepping up to flank Ravens left side.

"Obviously it is if Lian isn't here!" Artemis yelled tightening her grip on her bow, while Zatanna walked in front of her, pointing both her hands at the Titans.

"I told you not to trust her! Shes a demon! And they do nothing but hurt people!"

"You act like you run this situation when you do not, I suggest you keep quiet." Starfire's eyes glowed and starbolts ready as she levitated to flank Ravens right side.

"Neptune's Beard! You wanna fight! Will give you a fight! Angelfish behind me!" Lagoon boy shouted as he got into position, but cyborg already had his sonic cannon aimed at him, before he could even try to make a move.

"Pick on someone your own size" Guardian threatened.

Another cannon was soon pointed at him. "Gladly"

Before Guardian could talk back a tiny girl dressed in a bee suit grew back in size and stepped in front of him.

"Don't even think about it sparky."

The other members of the Team who were new just stood there in confusion at not knowing what to do, but watch the scene unfold.

Wally one of the few sane, felt guilt consume him as he knew this was his idea and now it backfired. But he still wouldn't have everyone blame Raven for his mistake.

"Guys!" he yelled as loud as he could drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Don't blame Raven, it was my fault alright. I'm the one who requested this to happen she just followed through with it."

Raven looked shocked but grew a tiny smile at hearing Wally defend her and seeing his so called girlfriend look hurt. But too soon that happiness turned into sadness at witnessing Roy practically fall to his knees in grief.

"Roy."

That's all she had to say to get the bickering to calm down, for everyone drew their attention to her.

"I am not my sister. I do not know what she would do given these circumstances. But I do know she keeps her word if she's interested. Right now all we have to do is wait. The day is not over, understand?"

Roy looked up, eyes meeting hers and his body suddenly relaxed as he let her words sink in. She was right and he knew it. The day is still going on, he still had time. He frowned and mentally berated himself for yelling at such a good friend. 'She was only trying to help.' He thought cursing at his attitude.

Raven could sense his regret and shook her head.

"No need to apologize Roy we are friends aren't we?"

Eyes widening he had forgotten all about her ability to feel a person's emotions and felt even more regret and guilty as he finally realized how hard it was for her to even stand in this very room, or should he say island. She had done nothing but help him from the very start and here he is yelling out all his frustrations at her.

He looked at the rest of the Titans faces and noticed they were angry. But what shocked him was that their anger wasn't directed at him, but his Team.


	11. Chapter 11

Roy looked on in disbelief, "You're not mad?"

Cyborg looked over to him and seemingly retracted his cannons to fully face him, a confident smirk stretching across his face.

"Don't worry man. We understand what you're feeling. Besides families fight too, they aren't perfect."

A stunned Roy watched as each Titan before him, nodded their heads in agreement.

"We fight pain together. Remember this friend Roy."

"If you're feeling hurt, then so are we." Starfire along with Terra powered down while smiling at him.

Roy's eyes watered under his mask. They were right. He was a part of their family and he had forgotten. After all the pressure of being near Green Arrow again, and knowing he was a clone, along with falling in love with a criminal had made him forget. Being under so much distrust mad him forget that he had friends and family elsewhere. Who accepted him regardless.

He felt like apologizing over and over again but a familiar hand laid itself on his shoulder. Looking over he met Nightwing's expressionless face. Realizing that it has to mean Nightwing had a plan ready and was consciously going over it while interacting with them made him stay quiet.

He watched the old boy-wonder walk in between both groups, but face his direction and the Teams. Nightwing spoke in a tone that demanded respect and fear depending on who knew him the most and least. But one thing was for sure, when he spoke in this tone he wanted his orders obeyed.

"Alright everyone that's enough. The Titans are fellow heroes and friends, and we will treat them as such." He gave a pointed glare to everyone especially Zatanna and Artemis who were frowning and grumbling.

"Their leader Raven had decided to help our teammate's situation even though she didn't have to. So whether it works or not we should be grateful that she tried to help at our insistence." His calculating eyes looking over Kid Flash, who in turn rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"And let's not forget about our little fight with Plasmus. Who knew what would have happened if the Titans didn't show up when they did? I can tell you now a whole lot of people would have died that day because of our incompetence." This caused a lot of the heroes to flinch at the berating, and that they did in fact fail the mission Batman entrusted them with.

"So we should be thanking them instead of starting a war with them over something as stupid as bad blood." Another glare directed toward his ex-girlfriend.

"Because I'll tell you right now that if a war does breakout, I'm not going to be on your side of the battle but facing you." This made everyone gasp in confusion, but others in anger at his declaration.

"Hey, don't forget me!"

"So will I."

"Include me too." The Titans looked to find both Roy, Beast boy, and KF join in. But then again how could they not? They were once Titans as well.

"Look guys." Roy stood and faced the Team.

"The Titans were right before. They are my family too. Even if I don't get Lian back I will still treat them like family. You can believe Zatanna or any other magical person all you want but I won't be on your side if this does start a dumb fight."

Beast boy glared at Lagoon boy, "They treat me like actual friends in a team too," causing Megan to frown.

"And just so you know." KF appeared next to Nightwing.

"You guys would so lose."

Terra and Cyborg couldn't help but smirk at the shocked looks the other team gave them. Starfire held a huge smile, the happiest she's been in a while since everything started. However Raven sensed something not long ago, and she had a strong feeling on who it was.

Hoping for the best, she turned around and stared at the shadows in the corner of the cave. Kid Flash noticed her reaction first and flashed beside her. Looking over toward the shadows he could feel a wave of fight-or-flight response hit him.

"Rae?"

She ignored him and the slight flutter she felt, and turned fully towards the shadows.

"Are you going to introduce yourself Viper?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Kid Flash "flashing" annoys you because sometimes I have no idea how to describe him moving. It's not suppose to be a pun...


	12. Chapter 12

Megan, Kaldur, and Lagoon Boy slowly fell ill as the temperature of the room rose.

"Why do you always have to ruin the fun? Besides it looked like some deep emotional stuff was going on and I didn't want to ruin it."

Raven waved her hand up to the heroes behind her letting them know that this was her call.

"Where's Lian?" Raven stepped toward her sister.

With a blank face the woman looked at the group with confusion until two little hands nudged her leg.

"Oh! I remember now! That tiny girl!"

She stepped fully out of the shadows which exposed several dark cracks spreading around her body, making her look like a broken reflection.

However, what stood out the most was a tiny girl, whose arms were wrapped around the woman's leg.

"Ugh this parasite would not leave me alone. Always crying about 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'. Just take the girl already!"

After her outburst the room fell quiet and all occupants turned to the man standing next to Raven and Nightwing.

"Lian?"

Roy could barely hold himself together as he knelt down with his arms spread awaiting his little girl.

Viper beckoned the fragile girl to go to her father as she herself went to her sister. Lian looked at her father and with a squeal she ran to him and finally after three days father and daughter embraced.

The heroes slowly forgot their aggression towards each other and watched the heart felt moment with happiness.

As Viper stood beside her sister she huffed and crossed her arms at seeing the heroes cheer and crowd around the father and daughter.

Raven looked her over with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

"Death didn't appreciate me bringing a makeshift soul to her so lets just say I did a lot for this brat and you should be fucking grateful."

Raven smirked making the woman irritated, "Thanks."

"Aw you finally showed happiness towards me." She teased with a grin.

After a short pause Raven saw the woman's eyes glide across the room and toward Kid Flash making her tense.

Viper noticing smirked and wrapped her arm around the younger girl.

"Oh calm down I just noticed something is all."

At her questioning look she leaned down towards Raven's ear and made sure to use a little magic to keep others like Super Boy from hearing.

"He makes you happy...and it seems you love him."

At Ravens flustered and shocked expression she smirked, but then turned serious.

"Look Raven if you want to truly stay and protect this world you have to follow your heart. If you don't want to be like me then you wouldn't let him go so easily."

Raven turned to her to protest but it was caught short as the woman's eyes darkened with a sneer.

"Don't give me those excuses either. Your emotions will only cause destruction if you let them. The people of Azarath were afraid of what you were so instead of teaching you how to handle your own emotions they made you believe they were taboo."

The grip on Ravens shoulder tightened as the woman's eyes dimmed even more.

"Stop being so scared of everything and feel Raven. Father can only control you if you allow it. You are pride Raven you do what you want. Because if you don't you're going to wind up being the very thing that all your relatives have become."

Straightening up from her position she took the spell off, and loudly announced her departure without giving Raven the chance to reply and shooting down Roy's attempt at a thank you.

"I'll be taking my leave now, and you're welcome Roy Harper and child." She waved her hand creating a portal and walked through it leaving them for good.

As she left three in particular girls walked out of the lounge.

"I can't believe this!" Artemis growled from her seat.

Megan glided across the room toward the bed as they were all in Zatanna's room.

"Me neither, but aren't they from Nightwing and KF's old team?"

"It's not even that! It's the fact that they have a demon leading and didn't tell the Justice League." Zatanna piped in finally entering the room.

"But Nightwing said-"

"I don't care Megan I'm going to tell the League! I mean what if something happens?"

"True, but even Roy was on their side." Artemis hated the team however they had to know what they were up against first.

Zatanna looked at her in shock.

"Really Artemis! Did you not see how Wally acted towards her! He could be manipulated by her for all we know. I mean are you guys…you know…even still together?"

Artemis looked down and felt tears come to her eyes. But she refused to let them fall, she was tougher than that.

Blinking them back she looked on. "I…don't know."

Looking back up she faced Zatanna with a blank expression.

"What about that Starfire chick?"

"It doesn't matter me and Nightwing are over." Zatanna pained expression.

Megan couldn't help but gasp, "Well now that you mentioned it I could feel some sort of link between Nightwing and Raven."

Zatanna shot up from her seat looking enraged, "Why didn't you tell us this before Megan!?"

The girl in question shrunk back, knowing she just opened a can of worms that couldn't be sealed back.

"I didn't feel it until Nightwing gave his speech to us"

Artemis got up from her seat as well facing the other girls.

"So Nightwing and the others are being brainwashed by her?"

Megan raised her hands in defense trying her best to explain the situation.

"I'm not sure I didn't really want to pry when everything else was going on but it could be nothing."

Zatanna said nothing as she walked out of the room on her way toward the Zeta-Tubes.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Megan flew after her.

"I'm informing the Justice League."

"What? But why would Raven brainwash him to love Starfire or even help try and get Roy's daughter back?"

"It doesn't matter what her reasons are! I have enough evidence against her to make her be seen as the threat she is. If there is a chance she's doing this we need to take her down."


End file.
